Kouta and Mai (Kamen rider Gaim)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Something happening between Kouta and Mai they want to find out ;) Read the story for see more!
1. Chapter1:The choice is themself to chose

Here the Kouta/Mai (Kamen rider Gaim) Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments

Sorry for my english I speak french.

I'm taking your choice of a couple right now and I do one (Or two max in the same story) after this story of Kota/Mai.

The character is not mine is to the kamen rider gaim cast

and one last thing the story is basing on the golden fruit.

I hope you like it ! Here the first part (This story have many chapter but I can determinate how many!)

This story is basin on episode 41-42(Preview)

Chapter 1: The choices is themselves to chose

Kouta Kazuraba, more recognize in the form of Kamen rider Gaim and recognize to be also the overlord with the part of golden fruit who protect people and Mai Takatsukasa more recognize to be a dancer member of Team Gaim and recognize to be the girl with the golden fruit in her body are talking to each other after that Kouta coming back to the real world and Mai had be better since that she have the golden fruit...In the garage none one was there just Kouta and Mai, because the others go eat some fruit at badou's place. To come back to Kouta and Mai, they are in silence when Mai break the silence and say...

**Mai:**Hey Kouta...What Roshuo say to you when he see you coming...

**Kouta:**Well he say «you came Seeker of the golden fruit»

**Mai**: Oh...ok...

**Kouta: **Why did you asking this question Mai?

**Mai:** Just like that Kouta...

**Kouta:** Mai something wrong tell me...

**Mai:** Ok...Well actually when I was not there in the forest, I was here in the real world in the garage and after Mitsuzane take me with Ryouma and see if I have the golden fruit in me and when they discover they let me go and I was thinking about you and all the moments we have but I don't no why but it feel like you are there like every time...

**Kouta:** It's strange because me either a light come out in my mind and in my mind is start with all the moments we have...

**Mai:** We should find out why we have all the same memories but first we going to tell to each other what we see...

**Kouta:** Ok...So you started or I started

**Mai:** hum...I started and you go after

**Kouta:** OK go on I listen!

**Mai: **Ok, so at first when is started I have the image when you and I was in the forest and you save me by fighting the inves who was actually Yuya but anyways the second image is that I was faced Zack and our own inves attack the Team Gaim and you come save me just in time...after I have a third image that you are henshin in Kamen rider Gaim and you said that you are going to protect me...The last image was...all the time I was checking on you or thinking about you at what are you going...

**Kouta:** Wow...I have all the same memories but in my image was all to protect you and the last image was the same also but you are checking on me and I was checking on you and also what are you doing when I was with the others for saving you and the other people in the batiment that I don't want to name...because It make me some bad memories...

**Mai: **Same thing but from now we should actually say that to the others...

**Kouta:** But they probably all freaking it out how can we explain this... and to my sister also...

**Mai:** I don't know but we going to figure it out!

**Kouta:** You're right we should tell them and figure it out probably they going to help us!

**Mai:** Yeah probably let's go Kouta!

**Kouta:** Yeah!

Kouta and Mai go to the badou's place to see the others (Kaito, Zack, Peco, Minato, Rat, Rika, Akira Kazuraba, Oren and Jonouchi) When the two was at badou's place...Rat was the first to see they was there.

**Rat:** Hey Kouta, Hey Mai!

**Kouta and Mai: **Hey Rat ;)

**Rika:** How are you ?

**Kouta:** Great :D

**Mai:** Good ;)

**Peco:** Cool ! Actually we put some fruit for you too on the table there because all of us go to the attraction pack ;) we waited you outside just there (He point the place)

**Kouta:** Ok we will be fast to eat and we going to see you guys there!

**Mai:** As Kouta say!

**Akira:** Okay see you there!

**Oren:** Let's go we takes our things and we come back here!

When they all quit they go search they things and come back fast and they go in the place where they waited Kouta and Mai but actually they spy on them! So between Kouta and Mai (When the others go take their things and watched them).

**Mai:** I don't know why they quit and let's us along together...you know like a couple...

**Kouta:** They probably know something but we should do like if they don't know one thing or probably they don't know a thing at all.

**Mai:** Anyways actually we says nothing about it you know the memories that we have...

**Kouta:** Probably we should tell them but they probably do something similar it feel like they want you and me to be together.

And that moment Kouta sister enter...

**Akira:** We waited for you guys hurry up!

**Kouta:** Yeah we are almost finish!

**Mai:** Akira, we want to tell you something...

**Akira:** Go-on I listen to you guys (She seat face to face to Kouta and Mai)

**Kouta:** Okay so the thing we want to tell you is kind of weird probably for you and for us to but...

**Mai (Cut Kouta): **Me and Kouta have the same memories each night...like everyday...and we think that we should tell someone and we feel that we should tell you before the others...

**Akira:** Wow, well yeah is kind of weird for me but why do you say that?

**Kouta:** Well actually Mai tell me what she see in her memories and I say I see the same memories than her and we have both a light appears before the memories...

And then DJ Sagara appears...

**Kouta:** What do you want DJ Sagara you put a lot of trouble before...

**DJ Sagara:** I know why you to have the same memories...

**Kouta:** How?

**Mai:** We want to know...

**DJ Sagara:** Ok but I can tell you if your sister is not there.

**Akira:** Okay I'm off see you guys later and make it fast the others also waited.

**DJ Sagara:** Is not going to be so long...

When Akira quit badou's place and DJ Sagara say...

**Kouta:** So why me and Mai having the same memories...

**Mai:** Yeah why us I mean yeah me and Kouta are friends but why the same memories?

DJ Sagara: Because...


	2. Chapter 2: Kouta and Mai place

Here the Kouta/Mai (Kamen rider Gaim) Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the kamen rider gaim cast

I hope you like it ! Here the second part (This story have many chapter but I can't determinate how many!)

*Previously in this story*

Kouta and Mai have the same memories and they don't know why they tell to Akira (Kouta sister) but she think it's weird and DJ Sagara appears to tell them that he know why Kouta and Mai have the same memories...

Chapter 2: Kouta and Mai place

**DJ Sagara:** Because...

**Kouta:** Because what?

**DJ Sagara:** Because of the Golden fruit kids...

**Mai:** We are not kids! And why because of the Golden fruit?

**DJ Sagara:** Why the Golden fruit, oh because you have both the golden fruit and the queen chose you...

**Kouta:** Why us?

**DJ Sagara**

**:** Why you to? Well because Roshuo chose you first because she is like his wife and the queen chose Kouta because you have a little bit of the golden fruit to be a Overlord so she chose you Kouta Kazuraba to be with Mai Takatsukasa because you care about each other like the queen and Roshuo.

**Mai:** Okay but why, I don't understand so Roshuo chose me to be her daughter and the queen chose Kouta because he have also a part of the golden fruit?

**DJ Sagara:** Yes it's exactly what I just say!

**Kouta:** Is not explicated the reason why we have the same memories!

**DJ Sagara:**You have both the same memories because you have feeling for each other!

And DJ Sagara disappears before Kouta or Mai say something...

**Mai:** We have feeling for each other he mean...

**Kouta:** That...we are a couple before we know?

**Mai:** Well probably but I really like you Kouta for real...

**Kouta:** Me to I like you Mai a lot, the first time we meet, is not a joke!

**Mai:** So we are together?

**Kouta:** Yeah we are together but I want to take it slow because DJ Sagara say that we have feeling for each other and that's why the other probably put us together...

**Mai:** Probably but is not a problem at all now that we are together!

Kouta smile at Mai and Mai give the smile back and it make a silent and they are closer and closer but...

**Peco:** Hey guys we are waited for you outside!

**Kouta:** We coming don't worry Peco!

Peco quit and Mai say...

**Mai:** Oh wow, let's go before they kill us!

**Kouta:** Yeah let's go!

They both laugh and takes their things and joined the others

**Akira:** It's take long...

**Kouta:** Sorry DJ Sagara take more time than the usual!

**Mai:** let's go to the attraction park!

**Minato:** Something happening between you two?

**Mai:** No nothing just that DJ Sagara want to talk to us for something that he forgot to say anyways let's go!

Minato look Mai like if she is not certain about what she say but she ignore it and do like nothing happening!

They all go the attraction park and they do a lot of attraction when they finish they all come back to the garage...

**Kouta:** I'm going home see you later if is something else!

**Mai:** I'm going with you Kouta:)

**Akira:** I'm going to be here a little more see you later Kouta!

**Kouta:** yeah see you later sister!

When Kouta and Mai quit to go at Kouta home...

**Minato:** Something is between them!

**Oren:** That's for sure!

**Peco:** Love in the air!

**Kaito:** tch ...

**Zack:** Kaito always like that tch!

**Kaito:** HEY!

**Minato:** Ok okay What should we do?

**Akira:** We can spy Kouta and Mai?

**Peco:** Okay we have nothing to do so let's go!

When everyone was hyde by something...Between Kouta and Mai (They are in Kouta chamber)

**Mai:** What's we should do now?

**Kouta:** don't know I go take something to eat, what do you want to eat?

**Mai:** Hum...Fruit please ;)

**Kouta:** I'm going to take that in the kitchen I'm coming back in a minute!

Kouta go search the fruit and come back in his room.

**Mai:** Thanks you Kouta!

**Kouta:** You're welcome Mai!

When they finish eating the fruit...

**Mai:** I am so tired probably because of our journey!

**Kouta:** Sure thing me to I am so tired!

**Mai:** Hum...Kouta can I sleep here?

**Kouta:** Sure we are together at last :)

Mai smile to Kouta and Kouta give the smile back a moment of silence and they got closer and closer and they kiss. the clock was at 22h00.

**Mai:** good night Kouta ;)

**Kouta:** Good night Mai ;)

And Mai sleep in Kouta bed with Kouta.

The next morning...(The others who spy them are actually sleeping in the garage they quit when Kouta and Mai kiss)

**Kouta:** Hey Mai...

**Mai:** Hey Kouta :)

**Kouta:** We go see the others ?

**Mai:** Sure let's go :)

They Kiss, they prepared and they go see the others in the garage...When they are in the garage everyone was awake!

**Minato:** Hey you two how are you doing?

**Kouta:** Pretty Good

**Mai:** Same ;)

**Akira:** Cool !

**Rika:** Tell us what have you done last night?

**Mai:** Eh?

**Rat:** Don't be so ridiculous!

**Kouta:** You guys one question, Are you spy on me and Mai?

**Rat:** Well...

**Peco:** Yes we did but we are so curious about you two!

**Mai:** Now we can tell, me and Kouta are together!

**All:** CONGRAT!

**Mai and Kouta laugh and say:** Tanks you!

**Rat:** Kiss!

Kouta and Mai kiss in front everyone!

**All except Kouta and Mai:** Oooouhhh!

**Peco:** we prepared this for you guys ;)

It's was a big cake with the name Kouta and Mai writing in it!

**Kouta:** Thanks guys really cool!

**Mai:** Thanks!

And they all eat the cake ;)

THE END

I Hope you like it :)

I'm going to do a King,Daigo/Amy (Kyoryuger) Fanfiction

Give me some good comments but not bad comments please :)


End file.
